Machine readable codes such as QR Codes, NFC, Watermarks and the like require that the code is designed into the piece before printing or added as a sticker. This restricts its use to new print that must be produced, distributed, placed, hung, installed etc.
Image Recognition systems require a digital file such as a PDF to be uploaded, indexed etc via a computer before the image can be made interactive. In most instances, if an image is to link to a video, a still image from the video must be printed out to be the ‘marker’ file to access the video through Image Recognition.
There is a need for a more dynamic and user-friendly way to create user-generated interactive print.